User talk:Squeemaster
You have new messages (just kidding!) Long Live the Squees! Squeemaster, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 21:24, 9 July 2008 (UTC) I wonder Are you in any way related to Squee? Metroidhunter32 20:29, 20 July 2008 (UTC) No, I'm not related to Squee. Squeemaster 22:40, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry my bad : Someone wrote under you so it made it look like you I am really sorry for being angry at you. -GF Remnant okay No hard feelings, dude. People have been pissing me off, so... yeah. I would block 'em, but that would be rude to do so. The Tyrant of this Existence, Joshadow Joshadow 22:25, 23 July 2008 (UTC) P.S. SQUEES RULE! Sheegoth I don't consider if it had a health bar or if more showed up later. I count how badass it is. All of the others afterward were a quarter of it's power. We also need to consider the importance of the item that it guards. The wave beam is an essential item throughout the game. And also IT IS NOT A COW!!! -MetroidHunter32 Thanks! Your username reminds me of the Jhonen Vasquez comic. :) 16:13, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Squees Sorry but I am not familiar with the Myst title or Squees. But by the way you describe them on you main page, they seem to be very similar to Pikmin, and Pikmin are my second all-time favorite species (following only the Luminoth). Please, tell me more about these Squees and thier story, I truly find them very interesting. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] 21:43, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Can I be a human squee? Samusiscool2 00:49, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Rollbacker '''Your request to become a rollbacker has been declined. I do not believe you have the necessary experience to use this tool, for one thing, you haven't been a user for very long. In addition, there are many things you are failing to do, such as signing your comments with four tildes (~~~~). You need to learn proper procedure on the wiki before you can be trusted with what really is an administrative level tool. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:33, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Don't worry. Just wait a little longer, get a little more experience with the site, and you'll be ready in the future. Just like with anything, being a seasoned pro requires practice, and experience! [[User:Armantula513|'''''Armantula''513']]['ADMIN'] (Talk• ) 00:46, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ''99 year old man tries to fight off a tiger and wins... at the cost of all of his fake limbs I have no idea; I'm a noob at Wiki pages... Joshadow 01:17, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Thank you I know FastLizard will never respond to me, I am not one of his favorites at all. Thanks for the link!! Joshadow (Fastlizard, if you are seeing this, I did not sign the comment; I'm on a different type of keyboard and I don't see any tildes so don't give me any crap about it!!!) :You could just click the button saying "Your signature with timestamp" to sign. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 20:34, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Vote I just want to say thank you Squeemaster. Your vote is greatly appreciated. The others certainly have a good point, the fact I have only been a member for about two months. But I do feel I would make a great admin, so once again thank you for your vote. Long Live the Squees! [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 10:00, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Signature Nice signature Squeemaster! It reminds me of a berry favored candy cane I had last Christmas. Really, it's neat. [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 16:25, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Testingg my sig '''Squee'master''' 23:26, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Squeemaster Squeemaster 23:26, 13 October 2008 (UTC) SUCSESS!!! Black furred Squee If I catch him, can you teach me the way of the Squee? Please? Samusiscool2 00:20, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Cool, I'll need a picture. Samusiscool2 00:49, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Hold on... So this is why I haven't been able to kill Halo fans lately... you have been destroying all MY Leviathans! The made up world of Wikitroid is a strange place. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:58, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, man! I shall equipt the AOAC (Anti-Orbital Assault Cannon) with a scanner that detects the intent of the Leviathans' Phazon Core. Leviathans will only be destroyed if they're comming for Edanna! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 22:19, 18 October 2008 (UTC) My absence I have just been discharged from a three-day emergency visit to the Squee hospital, so that's why I have not been editing as of late, in case anybody was wondering. Long Live the Squees!!! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 19:28, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Howd u get hurt? Samusiscool3 05:13, 2 November 2008 (UTC) RE:Book I'm actually playing around with ideas for several stories and I can't decide which one to write. I'm going to give you some of the best and perhaps you could help me out. 1. 14+ book seris, monsters and deamons are all real and have taken on human forms to survive in the modern day world. Howver a group of about one million demons are under the comand of a group of humans who want to kill every living thing down to the last cell. Can't go into any more detail without spoilers. 2. single book, in the future resurection tech is devleoped but ends up making zombies that could have walked out of a R rated movie. So laws are passed to keep zombie tech down but some people ignore it and perfect it making sentient zombies. The main character is one of theese. So he must travel the land convince humans that he should be allowed to survive, and stop a sentient zombie from killing everyone. 3. trilogy, In the future total eutopia is reached ecept for a group of about 3 billion people who want to rule the world. In order to do so they create suits that they put infants into in order to create wepons of war. Main character is trapped in suit and must escape, help the goverment against the group, and defeat the super weapon group has made. Ok thoose are my best three, tell me which is best and also give me more info on your story. Metroidhunter32 20:31, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Why do you think that story 2 has more character development oppurtunities? Story 1 has just as many oppurtunities. Also since you favor story 2 (title is I'm Back) would you like to know the full story line. As only the important events have been plotted it wouldn't take up that much space. Metroidhunter32 01:12, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! Imagine it... Samus, Ridley, Mother Brain, everybody gathered around a great feast table, eagerly waiting with forks and knives(or scythes) in their hands(claws, tentacles, etc.) for Old Bird to carve the Sheegoth tenderloin. They are served, they eat, and they are thankful that God has blessed them with a great game series to be characters in, and that also He has provided them with genii (plural of genius) like Yoshio Sakamoto and Shigeru Miyamoto to design such awesomly gnarly games. Happy Thanksgiving, everybody! Long Live the Squees! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 17:43, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Don't forget Gunpei Yokai(?) Samusiscool3 01:24, 14 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Mistake? No harm was really done, so until those pages can be populated with the correct information, just leave them be, but don't redirect any more pages. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:20, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Okay. thanks! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 22:01, 28 November 2008 (UTC) How do you do that? Every time i see you type squee...its like a different color.how do u do that?M110 01:13, 6 December 2008 (UTC)m110M110 01:13, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Project: Trivia Thanks for helping out. ''MetVet'' You're welcome! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 17:34, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas! RE:Image It's actually very simple to hotlink an image. Obtain its direct link from whatever image host, (or upload it yourself, if this is a "homebrew" image) and just place the link in the place you want it here, no fancy wikia coding necessary. Just remember that the image will not conform to wikia coding, once you place it in your userpage/talk/forum, meaning that it will center itself in the page, you cannot alter its size (with "|300px]]" or anything similar) and text will not "wrap around" it. However, if you place it in an image template, (such as the common "character template" that a lot of people like to use on their user pages) it will align itself with the template (allowing to control where you want the image), and text will "wrap around" the template as well. To my knowledge, there is no "backdoor method" to alter a hotlinked image's size. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:24, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I'm not quite sure what's wrong, but my guess would be that your image host does not support hotlinking. I'll "test" on your talk page if this is the case..... http://i283.photobucket.com/albums/kk296/Armantula513/squee.jpg http://i283.photobucket.com/albums/kk296/Armantula513/squee.jpg Ah! It seems that this was the case. I can hold this image on my Photobucket account, if you wish. But if you don't trust me with this image, (I would understand) you could start your own account to harbor this image and others for your user page. And now I finally know what these Squee's look like. Quite adorable. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:28, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks. [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 22:27, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Interesting, when I read your username, I always think of mice. I was pretty close. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:58, 2 January 2009 (UTC) So thats a squee. They're pretty cute. Metroidhunter32 17:53, 4 January 2009 (UTC)